Obsession
by insanesilo
Summary: Harry/Draco Slash. Mature. Harry is in the library studying when he is caught fantasizing about his new obsession, by his obsession. Nekkidness. Blow job. Reviews are appreciated.


Harry sat in the dark empty library, scribbling down notes from one of his potions book onto a piece of parchment. A single candle dimly flickered beside his ink bottle. Harry was cramming for his up and coming exams as he usually did. Though he did prefer looking at his notes every once in awhile a week before the exam, his schedule had been filled to the brim with Quiddich Practice. Though that was technically his fault seeing as how he was the Quiddich Captain and made the practice schedule. But lately, he needed to always be doing something to keep his mind off of his newly formed obsession. An obsession that made his mind spin and his body ache.

Harry hesitated, his quill hovering over the parchment slightly. His stomach knotted and he glanced around. He felt a hunger he had never felt before in all of his years of attending Hogwarts, a hunger that constantly grew and begged to be satisfied.

Harry glanced over his shoulder and around at the dark and empty library, making sure that Mr. Filch or any other wandering students were around to see him. He hurriedly placed the quill down and reached into his pocket desperately. Harry pulled out a folded piece of gray paper and gave a quick sigh. How he hated himself for this, and yet he didn't stop himself from opening up a torn-out picture from the Daily Prophet.

On the photo was a single person, standing tall, handsome, and sophisticated in a black suit that contrasted his flawless, smooth, pale skin and platinum blonde hair. The man switch his weight from one foot to the other every now and again, but the gray eyes never stopped staring directly at Harry. Though it was a photo, no photographer would ever be able to grasp the beauty and elegance of Draco Malfoy.

Harry's heart twisted painfully in his chest and a chill of hunger coursed throughout his veins as he stared at the photo. At those mystifying eyes, the perfect face, those erotic pink lips, and the succulent pale neck. A slow heat began to rise in Harry's body as he unwillingly imagined himself kissing, biting and licking that body all over.

Harry's heart beat unsteadily as the thought of running his hands down Draco's bare chest, kissing those sultry pink nipples, and wrapping his lips around Draco's long, delicious cock. A shiver of heat shot from his chest to his pants, making his cock throb painfully with the threat of an erection.

Harry quickly folded the paper back up and grasped it tightly in his hands, giving a shaky sigh.

"Potter! What are you looking at?" The familiar venom-filled voice of Draco Malfoy echoed in Harry's ears.

Harry's heart stopped. He quickly stood, staring in wide-eyed shock at the captivating blonde in front of him. Harry swallowed hard and tried to gather his emotions together and force his usual one when around Draco. One of a rival, full of hate and disgust. The exact opposite of what Harry truly felt.

"Malfoy...n-none of your business." Harry stuttered. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked, forcing himself to stand tall and firm, even though his insides were a combination of jello and pudding, with his heart crashing painfully against his ribcage.

Draco crossed his arms in front of his chest, his alluring gray eyes narrowing into slits. "I should ask you. You're the one staring as some weird photo. Who is it? You're gay lover?" Draco mocked, his Slytherin viciousness thick in his voice and stature. Harry fought the blush that threatened to show and glared at the beauty.

"Fuck you Malfoy, it's none of your business what I was looking at." Harry growled, trying his hardest to hide his panic. Draco's eyes narrowed more suspiciously and then his eyes grew wide with shock.

"You're blushing!" Draco stated, dumbfounded. Harry's face flodded with heat, turning his skin a tomato red from ear to ear. Before Harry had a chance to defend himself, Draco continued. Determination sweeping over his face.

"Who's in the picture?" Harry stood dumbfounded, tightening his grip around the photo of the voluptuous blonde in front of him. He pulled his hands behind his back a took a few steps backwards, pressing against the library wall.

Harry completely forgot all thought of his wand, which was resting peacefully in his pocket. Though, Draco didn't. Draco whipped out his wand and flicked it at Harry. Harry's body was frozen like a statue. A look of victory crossed his face. Draco strutted over and reached behind Harry with his free hand and pried the picture from his fingers.

Harry's pulse was racing. Panic, embarrassment, fear and a flood of all other bad emotions filled him as his worst nightmare was coming to life. No, if Draco saw that he would beat the hell out of Harry, and then tell all of Hogwarts that he was a queer. No one would ever treat him the same, he would loose his closest friends and he would be all alone, more alone than he had ever felt. The Dursley's would certainly kick Harry out, with how religious they were, and he would have no where to go. Would Dumbledore even help him?

Harry watched as Draco stood right in front of him, unable to stop him, as Draco slowly opened the photo. Harry's fear, his panic...he would rather be Voldemort's prisoner than endure the pain he felt at this exact moment. Draco fully opened the photo and froze. His eyes wide with disbelief as he stared at the photo of himself.

Truth was, Draco was watching Harry the entire time, at least, whenever he pulled out the photo. He saw the face Harry made, the blush he had, the look of lust in his eyes was Harry stared at the picture of him.

Draco hesitated for a second and crumpled the picture in his fist, his teeth grinding together as anger and annoyance washed over him. Draco turned around and walked away a few steps before waving his wand and freeing Harry.

"I-it's not what you think..." Harry stuttered. Draco shook his head.

"Damn you, Potter." Draco hissed whipping around and heading straight for Harry. Harry flinched back, expecting to get a punch in the face. But when the pain didn't come and something else did, Harry's eyes shot open.

Draco's lips crashed against Harry's in a passionate rage. He held Harry by the collar of his shirt and pulled hi closer, intensifying the sensation. Draco slid his tongue between Harry's lips and all of Harry's fears flew out the window. Harry's eyes slid closed and he entangled his tongue with Draco's. He investigated Draco's mouth, running his wet tongue over every inch of Draco's hot, wet skin.

Draco dropped his wand to the ground and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, pulling himself closer and pressing his body against Harry's. Harry's head spun, his body temperature shooting through the roof and his cock becoming hard. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's fragile waist and pulled him against his raging erection.

Draco let out a soft moan of pleasure, sending an animalistic hunger roaring inside of Harry. Harry pulled his mouth away from Draco and moved to his neck, kissing and softly biting the tender skin. Draco moaned softly, clawing his hands into Harry's back.

"D-damn you..." Draco panted in protest. Harry chuckled slightly and ran his hand from Draco's side and pulled off the tie, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, kissing each new visible spot of Draco's pale, flawless skin. Draco bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning, but he couldn't help but let out a few gasps when Harry hit his hard pink nipples. He hated this, feeling and looking so vaulnerable.

Harry sucked hard on one of Draco's taunt pink nipples, undoing the rest of his shirt, and sliding his other hand up Draco's abs and to play with the other nipple. Harry circled his tongue around the delicate flesh, his heart racing and his cock throbbing with each little noise Draco made. Harry pulled off Draco's shirt and let it fall to the floor with a soft thud. Draco's annoyance spiked.

He violently shoved Harry back against the wall suddenly and ripped off Harry's shirt, a few buttons popping off. He attacked Harry's neck, biting it hard. Harry gave a sharp gasp and a moan of pleasure. Draco slightly dug his nails into Harry's back. Harry's panting increased.

"Fuck, Malfoy..." Harry moaned as Draco's hands scratched down his sides and to the front of his pants. Draco undid Harry's belt with incredible speed. Harry's cock pushed eagerly to the inside of his boxers, wanting to feel Draco's skin against it. Harry's eyes shot open when Draco suddenly fell to his knees and used his teeth to unbutton Harry's pants. Draco glanced up at Harry with his devious eyes.

"Excited, are we?" He chuckled, suddenly slowly as he unzipped Harry's pants with his teeth. Draco's nose brushed against the boxers over his hard cock, sending Harry's body twitching with urgency. Harry glared as Draco took his time sliding down his pants and playing with the band of his boxers. Draco kissed the dark hairs peeking out above the fabric. Harry moaned.

"M-Malfoy..." He gasped. Draco looked up with a coy smile.

"Draco...my name is Draco." Draco smirked. Harry's blush intensified and he glanced away with embarrassment as his position. Draco kissed the bulge, causing Harry to gasp. Draco paused and did it again, waiting to hear his name from this lips he had just kissed. Harry glanced down, a shaky hand over his mouth to keep from moaning to loud.

"D...Draco..." Harry whispered. Draco's eyes sparkled and a wicked look crossed his face. His breath softly tickling the fabric over the hard cock.

"Draco, what?" Draco asked. Harry glared. Draco smirked. Harry's heart raced, damn this boy. He was so sexy, so teasing, so...so perfect.

"Draco...suck me." Harry muttered to his utter embarrassment. Draco chuckled and softly wrapped his lip around the base of the bulge. His tongue ran over it playfully and moved up to the band. Draco's delicate fingers curled under the band and pulled it down. Harry's hard cock fell out and Draco could no longer control the urges he had. He began licking up from the base of his cock to the tip, just barely passing over the slit, tasting Harry's pre-come. He moaned with pleasure and took in the top, sucking hard.

Harry moaned with pleasure, his hand coming through the beautiful blonde locks and grabbing on softly. Draco took more into his mouth, sucking and licking feverishly. Harry's dick throbbed painfully as Draco began to bob up and down over his cock, the taste of pre-come and sweat filling his mouth. He swallowed it all in a hungry passion. Harry's hand began to push and pull Draco's hair with the motion, wanting more and more of him to be devoured by the slutty Slytherin.

Draco placed a hand to the inside of Harry's thigh as his own hand slid down to the buckle of his pants. Harry watched in awe as Draco pulled out his luscious pale cock and began pumping it with his hand, moaning into Harry as he sucked deeper and deeper. Harry's panting became faster and he moaned with pure bliss.

"Draco..." He moaned. Draco gave a hard suck and a moan as his hand began pumping harder on his own cock. Harry stroked Draco's hair and moan, a pounding threating at the base of his cock.

"I-I'm about...too..." Harry muttered. Draco nodded and bobbed one more time before Harry filled his mouth with cum. Draco came as well, spilling his seed on the floor between the two of him. Draco's shoulders fell with relief as he sucked the last of Harry's seed from him, swallowing it all.

Harry fell back against the wall, propping himself up with his hand. Draco hesitated and pulled away, letting himself fall onto his feet, panting. Harry's knees gave in and he slid to the floor, their breaths in sync as they tried to calm their crashing hearts. Harry stared into Draco's tired, but satisfied, gray eyes, and he leaned in, planting a soft, tender kiss on Draco's red swollen lips. Draco gave a soft moan. He rested his forehead on Harry's shoulder, slowing his panting.

"Damn, Potter. I...I don't know if I want to punch you, or kiss you." Draco sighed. Harry chuckled and kissed the side of Draco's head, running his fingers through his blonde strands.

"How about...you punch me during the day...and kiss me at night?" Harry whispered softly, his hand cupping Draco's cheek as he leaned back. Draco smirked, his face slightly flushed and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I can do that." He chuckled and pressed his tender lips against Harry's.


End file.
